suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Peace
Pastel Brankino, better known by his pseudonym Dr. Peace (ドクターピース, Dokutaa Piisu), is a character in the video game No More Heroes. He is a 50-year-old Native American assassin who is a corrupt vice detective, master gunslinger, mafia member, and what Sylvia Christel calls "your one-stop shop for marketing illegal goods." He is ranked ninth in the United Assassins Association. Dr. Peace's speaking voice is performed by Richard McGonagle, while his singing voice is performed by Brad Holmes. Appearance and Personality Dr. Peace has dark brown hair, a mustache and wears a grey suit. He is very similar to Travis Touchdown, explaining that he enjoys taking lives from others, toting it as his passion and calling. However, he is calm and polite during his conversation with Travis before his Ranking battle. He reveals himself to be divorced and estranged from his daughter Jennifer. He is also a karaoke enthusiast, and has very talented voice, as shown when he sings The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything. Story Dr. Peace is encountered by Travis Touchdown in the middle of singing the song "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything," at a podium in the Destroy Stadium baseball diamond. He explains that he always wanted to sing in a stadium, and that UAA said he could have any stage he wanted. Travis realizes that it was provided using his entry fee. Peace goes on to explain that he also got a reservation to a fancy restaurant for dinner with his estranged daughter and afterwards went to karaoke bar. Travis notes all of this was paid with his entry fee. Travis asks Peace how the food was, he responds by saying it tasted like blood. Peace then says that both of them are sharks attracted to blood. Their fight then commences with Dr. Peace blowing Travis away with his guns. Travis eventually wins and slices Peace in the torso. He doesn't die right away, Travis hands him the mic he used to sing and says "it's open mic night in hell, old man" in which Peace uses his last words to speak about his daughter, leading the idea that although he's an assassin, he still cares for his daughter. Powers and Abliities His weapon, a golden magnum, is a possible homage to Emir Parkreiner of killer7's golden gun. He alternates between shooting a fast barrage of six shots and a single, powerful bullet that explodes on impact, knocking Travis back and stunning him. Game strategies No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise suggests that "You should constantly keep your guard up with the L2 button while fighting. Dr. Peace's bullets can be blocked. But please be careful of the final attack of a combo, since it cannot be blocked." However, trying to block all the bullets will drain the katana's battery really fast: the best strategy is to keep close to him, dodge all attacks by evading on the side (he can't change direction mid-attack) and be sure to not knock him back too much, as he will constantly run for the center of the stadium if knocked too far away from it, and he cannot be hurt when running. Once his life has been mostly depleted, upon Travis approaching him there will be a quick-draw scene, where the player has a limited time to press a determined button, after which Travis willd deal the finishing blow.Failing to do so or pressing the wrong button will cause Dr.Peace to shoot first, knocking Travis about halfway through the arena, dealing moderate damage, and forcing him to repeat the quick draw. Trading cards Dr. Peace appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 55, No. 56 and No. 137. Quotes * "Listen to my song."No More Heroes. Dr. Peace. Ranking Battle 9. * "It has always been my dream to preform in a stadium such as this." * "Unfortunately, the atmosphere was a facade. Not once did my own daughter looked me in the eye. Oh, the food? Tasted like blood..." * "Don't die on me too quickly now, I want to gorge myself on the sense of fufillment until I vomit." Trivia * Dr. Peace bares a strong resemblance to American actor Charles Bronson, famous for his movie roles which include a police detective, gunfighter and hitman, all three of which apply to Dr. Peace. * Dr. Peace's name may be a pun on the homonym "piece" being a common slang term for a handgun. Additionally, his revolver is similar in appearance to the Colt 1873 pistol, commonly known as the "Peacemaker". * If one listens when at the end of the final corridor before the fight, Dr. Peace can be heard singing. *There is some speculation that Bad Girl is actually Dr. Peace's daughter, Jennifer as both Peace and Bad Girl are fought at Destroy Stadium. *Dr. Peace fires more bullets than his guns can hold before reloading. References Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:United Assassins Association